I And My AnnaBel Lee
by EyeLuffYou
Summary: Returning back to a place I was glad to leave,the with the people that my heart ached for, now only left a dull throb of a reminder. I never expected to go back and face them,to face him, to fight for them. In this kingdom by the sea.
1. I was a child and She was a child

**Hey all I posting a new story yay! This is a short intro chapter the others ill be longer so enjoy.**

***I dont own***

**

* * *

**

**Returning back to a place I was glad to leave,the with the people that my heart ached for, now only left a dull throb of a reminder. I never expected to go back and face him to face them, to fight for them. In this kingdom by the sea.**

* * *

Let me start off this story with HI I am Orion Esme ( he he I'm Twilight addicted. Team Edward!) O'Hara I have a twin brother Nathaniel Ryan, an older brother Matthew James ,and also younger twin siblings Patrick Ross, and finally Quinn Marie. Yes my parents went down the alphabet with our names I think they did it on purpose, there is a possibility it was an accident but oh well. I am very short barley reaching 5'2 but as they say 'Short, less likely to be hit by lightning'. I have red hair that I dye so it is this dark purplish auburn color. I have very emerald green colored eyes that not only I but Nate and Patrick inherited from our mother.

So after that little rant I will tell you this now. We live in Chicago we moved here when I was thirteen and I love it to death here, I love my friends, the city, my band, and my well all that is gonna change see my father is a doctor, and he happened to take an offer that will quote un-quote 'not only benefit him but us also'. See he took a job in this little town in Massachusetts called Ipswich. That means relocating to a different home, school, and enviorment. I will have to leave the busy city that I love so much, the friends that I have grown to love, and even my dream along with the band behind. To go back

_It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of ANNABEL LEE;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me._**  
**

See the thing is we used in live in Ipswich when I was a child I grew up there.I had four best friends there and I had once loved them all to death three of them were like brothers to me. The last one was my every thing. My first kiss,he took my innocence, but most of all he was my first love, and he loved me until he found better.

_I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.  
_

Anyways back to the issue at hand.I personally think that is is complete bullshit, I mean come on leaving this huge city where there is a huge hospital with good pay for this tiny little dot of a place with a hospital that probably hasn't seen half the freaky shit we do. I think my father is trying to punish us well more like Nate and Patrick for being as careless enough as to us their powers a little more then should be in public.I also think he is trying to kill me actually, he is trying to break my heart again. It doesn't matter that is still aches from the pain, no i think he wants to actually break it into tiny little pieces.

Before I get far yes my siblings and I have powers like the sisters in Charmed, we got them at birth and learned to control them over the years. I can move things with my mind which is use-full and I can freeze time and people its quiet fun actually.

But back to my little rant. I am gonna be going to private shool called Spencer Academy, probably full of the little snobs I grew up with like Aaron and Kiera. Great I know right well here I go.

I looked away from my now empty room. "Rion lets go!" my father called up the stairs. I closed the door on my green room one more time. Goodbye Shy Town hello heartache.

* * *

**Ok so please review! XoXo**


	2. I have dreamed of joy departed

**yay chapter 2! Thank you for the reviews! And for those of you who didn't know the parts of poem where from 'Annabel Lee' by Edgar Allan Poe who is a genius**

* * *

I was sitting in the passenger seat of my brothers car on our way to Ipswich. It was a long ass drive and I was getting agitated at the stupidity of the twins in the back.

"Patrick I swear to God if you flick her ear one more fuckin' time I will gut you!" I yelled turning in my seat and trying to hit him.

"Ri" Nate hissed getting me to turn around and start texting my best friend Tyson at a furious rate.

"Just chill we are like an hour away." he said patting my leg.

"Natey sweetie." I said with the most sickly sweet voice I could muster causing him to cringe."I am in no mood to be told to chill when we are going to mention thing one and thing two are pissing me off by acting like five year old's when they are 15." I seethed glancing back at the twins who were now quietly looking out the window.

I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes joying the peace and quiet of the car, but not from my restless mind that wont seem to let the past ,and him go.

_I__n visions of the dark night_

_I have dreamed of joy departed- _

_But a waking dream of life and light _

_Hath left me broken-hearted._

I woke up with a jolt and looked around me. The car was stopped in front of a large house, I felt a small smile creep up onto my face. This house was the one I grew up in I knew every inch of it top to bottom. I stepped out of the car and looked at the house which has been the setting in which most my dreams were cast.

_Ah! what is not a dream by day _

_To him whose eyes are cast _

_On things around him with a ray _

_Turned back upon the past? _

I heard my mother squeal in happiness of our old home. "James I thought you sold this after we moved?" she asked my father clinging to his arm.

My father gave her a small smile."I couldn't just let go of all the memories." she turned and smiled smiled at us tears in her eyes.

"Are you guys happy about the house." I looked into her eyes and smiled big.

"Of course we are mommy." I said hooking my arm through Nate's. She gave a wide grin and followed my father into the house.

"We should go out tonight." I whipped my head to turn and look at Nate." Come on Rion its not like they will notice you, you've changed ALOT" he said spinning me around.

"But you know there is only one place to go in this town and they will all be there." I argued back.

"Ri let it go just have fun its our first night back here don't be so pissy about it." he pushed past me into the house

"Asshole!" I yelled after him.

"Rion move." Patrick said poking my side causing me to jump curse being very ticklish. I just followed him and Quinn into the house. I turned in a circle taking in all of the old memories, I made my way up to my old room and patted the pink and dark brown door. I turned the gold handle and opened the door to be greeted by my pink walls white window sills and door frames along with my chocolate colored rug. I had never realised how much I missed this place as I ran my hands over the window sill stepping over boxes and even my bed that was put together and waiting for me. I opened the large window and let the breeze in. A smile was plastered on my face as I walked down towards the kitchen stopping in the door way to look at the markings of our mother had measured all of us since we were little form Matt to Nate and I, Patrick and Quinn, even Caleb, Pouge, Tyler and Reid's heights were marked along with ours.

I took a deep breath in and walked into the kitchen fighting back that aching feeling in my mother was cleaning up a storm

"Rion." she said when she noticed me" Take this and clean your room before you head out tonight." she said handing me a bucket and cleaning supplies. I just nodded and took the the bucket and headed backup to start cleaning and unpacking my room.

* * *

**Please Review!!!!!!! Poem 'A Dream' by Edgar Allan Poe XoAriXo**


	3. Untitled

**My dear readers my computer broke hence the long period of no updates. For this I am sorry but I have a new hard drive so updates will be almost on a regular basis.**

**I couldn't find a poem to go with this chapter.**

**I do not own the _Covenant_**

* * *

After two hours my room was clean. All the dust was gone and you could actually see the yard through the windows. Even my clothing was all of my clothing was unpacked. I have earned a break. I dug through my purse in search of my addiction. Pulling out a lighter and my pack I pulled out a stick and light it up. Taking in a drag I hoped up on the window sill letting the slight breeze cool my skin. I took another drag as I let my eyes scan over the yard. I could see myself when i was younger running around being chased by the boys. Playing in the mud with Tyler when we were 5 and cheering them on as the played football.

I rested my head against the window it was so much easier then I loved Tyler as if he was my other twin, he was baby boy and I was baby girl born on the same day but both younger then Nate he by 3 minutes and I by 5 minutes. Caleb had been the one who protected me and fought for me, I even had a crush on him long ago. Pogue was there to make me laugh and almost piss myself doing so. We were all so close but when we left I felt empty and alone not even Nate could help fix that.

"Rion!" Nate yelled bursting into my room tearing me away from my thoughts. I turned my head to face him taking a drag."Get ready I want to get to Nicky's before 7" she came over and took the cigarette from between my fingers and took a drag before handing it back."Kay?"

"Yes" I nodded. He smiled and walked out of my room slamming the door behind him. I could hear my other scold him for doing so. I leaned my head back against the window an flicked my smoke out.

Getting up I rummaged around a box looking for my towel so i could shower. I finished showering and made my way into my room. Grabbing undies and a white beater from my dresser, I rummaged through my closet. I dressed in my tank top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Grabbing my black corset I walked into the hallway.

"Person closest to my voice come here!" I called. Quinn popped her head out of her room brown curls flinging in every direction."Lace me up?" I asked turning around and holding the my corset to my front. She bounded over to me and started to tighten the laces so they would stay up on my body.

"done" she said tying the lace.

"thank you." I grabbed her and smushed her to my body. I loved my baby sister to death. I tried to shield her from what I went though. She doesn't deserve t feel heartache like I have.

She easily wiggled free from me being taller then me. I swear God made me wrong I mean my baby sister is 5'6 and still growing while I am barley pushing 5'3.

I walked into my bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, the dull throb of my heart just gave a hug pull. The last time I was standing here I had frizzy red curls and glasses. Now I stand here with straightened purple hair and i had opted to wear my contacts after we moved. Sighing I started to apply a thick coat of black eyeliner to my lower lids, and clear lip gloss.

I pushed objects around on my floor trying to find my shoes. I made my way down the stairs my feet now clad in my regular black and white converse. I clutched my phone in my hand. I was walking when my one of my feet slipped out from under me causing me to land with a thud on my butt. I busted out laughing.

"Orion." my mother hurried over o the stares and a crazy ass looking me. "Dear you think that after all this time you would have became a little more graceful. But I guess old habits never die." she laughed

"No momma as I remember these steps hate me." she shook her head at me and left. I pulled my ass up and leaned against the front door.

"Nate!" I called out and like a dog he came down car keys in hand.

"ready?" i just nodded and followed him getting in the car I zoned out.

"Ri" I looked around me and we were parked outside of Nicky's. "you ok?' Nate asked

"I-I-I don't think I can go in" I stuttered

Nate just rolled his eyes in annoyance" Ri get the fuck outta the car right now" he seethed. i knew better then to tempt my twins temper and I got out. I slipped my arm through his as we walked through the door being greeted with loud music.

"want a drink?" he yelled over the music I just nodded and detached myself form my life line and sat at an empty table. Pulling out my phone I decided to text Tyson and see how life in Chicago was going.

_To: my sexy man_

_Hey I miss u and the guys!Hows life there?_

_~*Ri Ri*~_

sighing I slide the screen closed. I looked around and my eyes landed on a frizzy red head. Kira. I almost puked in my mouth ever since we were little she disgusted me. I tore my eyes off of her and to the door where the older but familiar face of my only girlfriend appeared. I prayed to god that she didn't look my way. She spotted some one and made her way over.

"hey you look like you've seen a ghost." Nate said setting my drink in front of me

"No just Kate" I raised my glass" what did you get me?"

"A coke you don't need to be drinking." i just rolled my eyes.

"I hold my own better the you do."he nodded

"yeah but you had a hang over the day we left Chicago" I raised my hands

"Tys threw me a going away party blame him"I took a sip and noticed his eyes and on a table. i followed his gaze and snorted at who he was looking at.

"Gross Natey you do know who that is right?" I leaned back in my chair and he shook his head. I let a smirk grace my lips "Does Kira ring a bell?' his eyes widened and he slammed his head on the table. I jumped a mile when my phone started sing 'To pretty State of Shock. My response got a laugh from a guy around my age who was walking in. I looked at his eyes and they seemed so familiar to me. He had brown almost black hair and baby blue eyes. I just shook it off. Dajavu. I slide open my phone to read my new text.

_To:my baby guh_

_I miss u ya 2! We plan 2 cum cu soon. haha look how i spell come. stay strong boo_

_**Party in my pants**_

I laughed at his signature. A blond sauntered over to the table staring at Nate the whole time.

"Hi I'm Gia want t dance?" Nate looked at me with puppy eyes I just waved him off and he followed her out to the floor. I sighed alone again

"Umm..hi" I looked up at the voice. Standing over me was a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. He's cute.

"Hi" I said. he looked nervous.

"do you you wanna dance?" I just smiled

"Yeah" I got up slipping my phone in my pocket.

"Chase Collins" he offered e his hand which i excepted

"Orion O'Hara but all me Rion" he smiled

"thats different" I nodded and stood in front of him on the dance floor spotting Nate and the girl not far off grinding. I slowly started moving my hips to the beat. His hands rested on my hips as he ground into my backside. We dance for a few songs when a commotion stopped us. A boy came storing form the back of the bar .

"I'm gonna see if he is ok. See you around" chase said I just nodded and made my way back to the table.

* * *

**Reid's POV.**

I was fuming after the fight with Caleb and I stormed back into Nicky's Tyler following me. I saw the new kid Chase making his way towards me

"You ok?" he asked I just nodded and pulled a piece of glass outta my shirt." hey do you know a girl by the name Rion." my head snapped towards him. The Rion or Orion i knew left years go.

"I know a girl who went by Rion why?" he just smiled

"Oh I meet this girl named Orion and she was really cute just wanted to know if she had a guy." I clenched my jaw. I saw Tyler's eyes go wide as he scanned the crowd for her. Out of all of us he missed her the most,the most that showed it.

"Where is she?" I let curiosity get to me I had to make sure it wasn't _my_ Orion .The name wasn't very common though.

"Over there" he pointed int he direction of a table at which a hot ass girl sat. She had straight purple hair. Orion had red curly hair and glasses.

"Reid" Tyler whispered

"What?" He pointed in the direction of a boy with red hair that was making his way towards her. I looked at the girl he was with a few seconds before. Ah Gia good old Gia.

"Gia" she turned and smiled at me rubbing her hand up my chest. "who is he?" she looked over at him

"Nate O'Hara" I swear my heart stopped beating.

"what about the girl?' Tyler asked

"His twin he said Rion I think her name was." she just shrugged and walked away. I couldn't move after all this time here she was sitting not that far from me. I notice Chase had left after I had started to ignore him.

"Reid we should say hi." Tyler looked at me with a unreadable look on his face. I couldn't blame him for wanting to talk to her she was his best friend beside me.

"go ahead she might slap me after what I did to her." I watched as she got up and started out the door. I noticed two dark like blotches covering her shoulders. Must have tattoo's. Tyler ran after her. SHIT why couldn't he be shy like every other fucking day. I followed him out since he was my ride.

"Rion!" he called after he as she leaned against the hood of a car. Her head snapped up a look of shock on her face. I stayed behind a distance enough to hear what they said but not enough to be seen.

"hi" she said looking kinda scared.

"what don't remember me baby girl?" her eyes bugged.

"Tyler" he nodded and she launched herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. I felt a pang of anger rising up inside of me.

"I missed you"

**

* * *

**

Orion's Pov

I sat back down and waited of Nate.

"hey" he said leaning back in his seat.

"hey can we go?"I asked as I noticed Kate and her blond friend staring at me

"Ri chill the fuck out kay? have some fucking fun." my eyes snapped to him

"Nathaniel, don't you ever fucking dare to tell me to chill the fuck out." i seethed getting up and storming out. I leaned against the hood of his car my head in my hands I need a fucking smoke.

"Rion!" I snapped my head up how did this person know my name.

"hi" i said nervous as he approached. He was the boy that laughed as I jumped earlier.

"What don't remember me baby girl?" he asked. I looked into his baby blue eyes. Tyler? Shit this was my Tyler.

"Tyler." he nodded. i couldn't help it I just launched my body at him. He just laughed and held me to him as tears of happiness sprang up.

"I missed you" I whispered clinging onto him.

"I missed you too Ri. We all did." that stung my heart. Oh God no here comes that achy feeling again. I pulled away and wiped at my tears.

"You look hot baby boy." i joked he just smiled

"Bullshit look at you. You changed so much." I blushed and looked at my feet."so you are back for good?" i could tell he was scared asking that

"Umm..yeah dad took a job at Ipswich General." he smiled big and smashed me into him again.

"good I don't want you to leave again." I nodded into his chest."Shit I umm kinda left Reid." I froze up at his name."Rion." he called softly

"Hmm?" I looked at him. He motioned to Nate who was coming over to us.

"hands off the sister dude." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aww Natey baby boy hear couldn't hurt a fly." Nate's mouth dropped open and Tyler snorted.

"Tyler?' he asked Tyler just nodded like her did with me."Umm..wow man" Nate said throwing his arms around Tyler.

"Wow so gay moment" i laughed at them.

"Shit I really gotta go find Reid. But call me please Ri."I nodded and grabbed his phone that he had pulled out and entered my number I put it under.

'Rion long lost bestie' and handed it back to him.

"text when ever kay?' he nodded and hugged me

"We ALL really missed you Ri." he stressed the all part. I waved as he made his way back into the bar.

I slide into Nate's car."wow Ri how did you run into him?' he asked starting it up.

I shook my head" I don't know he found me and knew. It was good to see him again."I admitted.

"You gonna be ok?' I nodded. I closed my eyes feeling that aching in my heart start to subside a little. I knew that next time I saw Tyler that I wouldn't be so lucky that he would be with him.

* * *

**She finally saw Tyler I forsee drama! Please please please review it insires me! XoAriXo I feel very unloved so please reviewi have no idea if people like this story or not.**


	4. Black Fate

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but yeah its is a quote from _Romeo and Juliet_ in here instead of Poe but please enjoy anways,**

* * *

"Rion baby wake up" some one said in my ear. I groaned and rolled over opening my eyes. My mother stood over me smiling down.

"Time for school" she smiled and left . I groaned and covered my face with my pillow. _SLAM. _I jumped so high when I heard a door slam.

"Ma Pat kicked me out of the bathroom!" Quinn yelled. I was thankful that unlike the twins Nate and I had our own bathrooms.

"Freeze him!" Nate yelled at her from his room next to mine.

"Don't you dare freeze your brother!" My dad yelled. This was a typical school day morning in our house. Sighing I rolled over to the edge of the bed and let myself roll off onto the floor with a loud thud. I was to lazy to take effort and climb out of the bed myself.

"Rion's up" Quinn announced. Slowly I stood up and shuffled into my bathroom.

I flicked on the light and shielded my eyes. I felt around the walls for the shower door. I banged my head on the open door I the process.

"Damn it" I cursed. I reached inside and turned the water adjusting the temperature. I showed and all that goods stuff.

I walked down stairs sporting my new Spencer Academy uniform. Which consisted of a white Oxford button down shirt .A stupid sweater vest thing,a tie, a blazer, and last a blue skirt which I pinned up a little so it was more to my liking. Topped off with knee high socks and of course my converse.

"Morin' daddy" I said kissing my fathers cheek as he sat at the dinner room table eating breakfast and reading the paper.

"Hi sweetie" he replied. I sat down next to Nate, who's head was laying on the table.

I nudged his shoulder "wake up sunshine" I cheered as my mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of us. He gave a low groan and started to eat.

"I hate school" Patrick whined seating himself across from me.

"God is whining all you ever do?"I asked he just glared and copied Nate's eating habits of shoveling food into his mouth.

"Pigs" I muttered eating my food.

"Guys you are gonna be late" My mom said coming in and collecting the dishes. I got up followed by Nate and Patrick."Rion call for your sister please lord knows she never has time to eat breakfast." I nodded and made my way up the steps.

"Quinn lets go." I said knocking on her door. I walked into mine and grabbed my bag that was laying on the floor.

I walked down stairs followed by Quinn.

"Bye mom" we all at the same time like the fucking Brady Bunch.

The drive to school was quiet since Quinn was texting her friends that just woke up in Chicago and Patrick had his face smash against the back window asleep. We pulled into Spencer and into a parking spot next to a yellow bike.

"Pat wake up" Quinn hit his shoulder. We all climb out of the car and made our way inside taking one last look at each other we all headed off in opposite directions. We all had our schedule's so we all knew our classes already.

My first class was AP English as was Nate's. The bell had just rung as me made our way down the empty halls. Upon entering the class room all eyes where on us. Shit!. I don't like all the eyes on me they gave me creepy feelings.

"Ah Mr. And Miss O'Hara glad you could join us."The teacher said I didn't even pay attention to him

"Mr. O'Hara please take a seat next to miss Snider." Nate visible gagged and took a seat next to Kira " As for you Miss O'Hara take a seat next to..." his beady eyes searched the room for an empty seat.

"Ahh yes take a seat next to Mr. Garwin." I swear I felt my heart stop as I turned around to where his finger was pointing ,and I meet the icy blue eyes of none other then Reid Garwin.

_This day's black fate on more days doth depend:  
This but begins the woe others must end_.

**Reviw for more please I would like more reviews.**

**XoAriXo**


	5. Nameless

****

I dont really like this chapter so tell me what yopu think. Sorry it took so long!

* * *

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My heart is breaking again. Slowly I made my way up the steps and slide into the seat next to Reid. I cast my eyes down at the desk not daring to look at him.

I could feel him next to me. I could feel the heat of his body. I could smell his cologne. I could hear his breathing. I clenched my fist under the desk as the teacher started to talk. I could feel eyes on me but it wasn't coming from Reid. Turning my head I saw a couple rows down two boys throwing questioning looks my way. One had short black hair and the other had long brown hair.

I ignored their gaze and turned to face the front of the room. That was how I keep until the bell rang. Getting up I quickly grabbed my bag and darted down the steps standing outside the door to wait for Nate.

"Orion Esme O'Hara you got some fucking explaining to do!" I whipped my head to the loud female voice. There standing in front of me was Kate her hands placed on her hips a playful glare in her eyes.

"hey Kate." I said quietly as people had turned their heads to see the commotion. She threw her arms around me tight.

"Rion I missed you." I wrapped my arms around her in return.

"I missed ya too." I pulled away from her smiling. One of the boys from earlier appeared behind her along with Tyler.

"Hey Ri" Tyler greeted. I gave a small wave at him.

"What don't I get a hi?" the boy asked giving me a smile. I cocked my head to the side trying to figure out who he was.

"Come on baby girl." he laughed. Something clicked once he did. I looked into his green eyes and smiled.

"Pogue!" I threw my arms around his neck. He laughed and squeezed me back causing my feet to lift off the ground.

"Took ya long enough" I released his neck my feet sliding back to the floor. I looked over at the blond girl who looked out of place.

"Oh sorry Rion this is Sarah, Sarah this is a very old friend of the boys and mine Orion." I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"Let me guess Caleb likes her." she blushed

"How could you tell?" I gave her a smile

"I know those boys well. You seem to fit Caleb." she blushed again.

"What you got next" Pogue asked

"Trig." Tyler smiled

"Thats with me my dear." he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Through out trig Tyler and I passed notes to each other trying to catch up on the time. When the bell rang he told me that my next class which was Chem. Was with Caleb, Kate Sarah and Reid. I groaned at the name

The teacher sat me in the only empty seat next to a girl named Melissa I think. She was the typical Barbie girl. She had fake bleach blond hair and fake nails, she had her skirt rolled up to the point where I swear when she stood I could see her ass. I had to bite my tongue at her stupidity through out class. She was trying to gain the attention of a certain blond instead of helping me with our lab.

I thanked God when the bell rang. Gathering my things I noticed that Blondie had already swayed out of the room, probably after her next quick fuck. Kate grabbed my arm and dragged me off.

"Caleb!" she called in a sing song voice. The boy that was in my English class turned around. "You are the only one that didn't say hi to Rion." his eyes widened and a huge grin spread on his face.

"My little midget." I glared. He opened his arms and I walked into them he gripped onto me tight.

"Don't mock my height" I said pulling away only to get a huge kiss on my cheek. Caleb was always the most affectionate with me.

"Aw then where is the fun. So where is your other half?" he meant Nate

"Around here somewhere I don't even know what classes the twins have."

"Oh yeah how are they?" Kate asked she loved dressing up Quinn when we were little.

"Good Quinn just started her you know what for the first time so she is having spastic mood swings" Caleb made a disgusted face and Kate had a proud look.

"My little girl is growing up." I rolled my eyes but nodded. Some how we had managed to start and walk towards the cafeteria Caleb had his arm around my shoulders. We all had lunch by all I mean that even included Reid. Walking into the cafeteria I spotted Patrick and Quinn.

"Kate there are the twins" I pointed to the two very unhappy campers sitting at a table.

"Oh oh" she ran over. I started to laugh when she almost tackled Quinn into a hug.

"She hasn't changed." I laughed with Caleb. He led me to the table. "Kate release my sister please." she reluctantly let go and moved on to smothering Patrick.

"Hey" Nate was walking towards us with Pogue and Tyler.

"Nate" Kate flung herself at him. She was having the time of her life, but I noticed a look of jealousy cross Pogue's face. Hmm boy must really love her. As usual Nate got the food and of course I ate off of his plate. It was a habit I developed back in Chicago. Pogue was making fun of Tyler for something and I was having a hard time not spitting the food out that was in my mouth while I was laughing. I ended up snorting hard.

"Somethings never change" My head whipped around to see the blond behind me. I swear my heart broke all over at the sight of the girl form chem on his arm who was sending glares my way.

**Reid's POV.**

I had just made a joke and let me tell you all the attention it got me made me feel good. I need a good pick me up after last night. Tyler had a smile on his face all the way back to the dorms it got annoying.

Why did he get to touch her? Why did he get to talk to her? Why was he the one that made her smile?

Duh cause he didn't rip her heart outta her chest.

My glory was shortly lived as the door opened and in they walked Nathaniel and Orion O'Hara. The latter one being the reason my heart is beating like a fucking jackhammer. The teacher pointed Nate to sit next to Kira poor boy. My heart stopped when I saw Rion make her way towards me a pained look on her face. She sat down next to me and I had to control my breathing. I felt like I was gonna explode from either joy or nervousness. It's funny that I Reid Garwin known for being the biggest player at Spencer get all mushy when it comes to a girl who I haven't seen in years let alone when I left her for someone else. Geeze makes me feel kinda like an ass.

I watched as she clenched her fists I sure that her nails might leave marks in her skin. I took my time to study her. Her hair was down straight and it was a weird purplish color but she made it look sexy. I could see her green eyes even if it was just a sliver of green I could still see the intensity of the color. My eyes wandered to her full lips. I could still remember kissing them. I couldn't help it but I noticed her boobs. Damn they got bigger too! I followed the line of her body which became more women like then it was when I last saw her. I started at her milky white legs, they didn't go on and on for ever like others girls legs but they still made me crazy. Then I noticed the side of her skirt had risen up just a little showing her thigh. Shit bad thoughts!

Lucky for me the bell rang. I couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt when she darted away from me as fast as she could. I left the class room and saw her latched onto Kate. I walked away I couldn't be near her when she was so happy knowing I wasn't the one who made her that way.

Through out my next class she was all I thought about the way she smiled at Kate killed me. I could see the pain from missing her on her face. I felt a hand on my leg and looked at the blond sitting next to me I think her name was Melissa. I really could careless what her name was. She started to rub me through my pants.

Once again saved by the bell. I sat down in chem just as Rion walked through the door with Kate at her side. She sat down next to the blond form last period. I watched Rion as she moved around getting frustrated with Blondie who was sending smiles my way every five seconds. I need to get outta here!

The bell rang and I was gone faster then I think I ever moved in my life. Walking outside I felt a need to use. My eyes turned black and I felt powerful as I lifted a rock into the air just casually moving it up and down. After scratching that itch I made my way inside hungry as all hell.

"Reid!" I closed my eyes at the annoying shriek. Blondie attached herself to my arm

"Hey" I gave her a wink and lead her inside the cafeteria. Much to my dismay there sat Rion and Nate along with the guys, Sarah and Kate, but also two younger kids that looked exactly like Rion. Then it clicked the twins. Rion was laughing my heart felt like something tugged on it. I shook it off as she snorted. She always snorted when she laughed hard.

Before I could stop myself from saying it " Something never change." Shit! It just slipped out. Her head whipped in my direction. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

**Reviews are loved so please do so!!!! XoXoAriXoXo**


	6. Read em and stuff

**Ok so no reviews on the last chapter man! gonna delete this one maybe.**

**Tell meh what you think.**

**XoXo my Cuppycakes**


	7. Read me

OK so I've cant even being to apologize about how long it is taking me to write the next chapter. I need a little input.

I'm in between making Rion for Reid or Tyler, cause lets face it man Chace Crawford is just yummy.

So tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up asap after that. I'm so sorry for this guys.

Love and cupcakes EyeLuffYou


	8. Down

**Hello vivid readers I really do apologize for the delay, but I'm getting my Annabel Lee groove back lets hope it sticks! So there is a poll on the profile about which Son Orion should end up with. I wanna see who ya'll think she should. I may or may not listen lol!!!**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't breath, I couldn't move. Its like his voice completely froze me. I fought against my better judgment and turned around.

There he stood in all his blond glory with chem chick hanging off his arm. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Umm... hi Rion."his eyes searched my face as if looking for something.

"Garwin" I mustered up a sickly sweet voice even scarier than the one I use with Nate. He shifted his weight form foot to foot. He turned his attention towards Nathanial whom I'm sure looked even more deadly.

"Reid" he hissed out. I leaned back in my chair and looked at Pogue who had a look of pure bliss on his face, from watching Reid almost piss himself.

"How have you been?" Nate snorted.

"You really want to know about me or my sister?" I closed my eyes. Trying to wish it all away, I wasn't in Ipswich I was back in Chicago sitting around with Tyson and Nikki drinking.

"I umm..well I.." he stuttered. That was all that Pogue could take. He busted out laughing, a deep joy filled laugh.

Caleb glared at him. "Reid just go" the second oldest son's jaw dropped. Having been dismissed.

My eyes scanned over the table, at each emotion on the faces. Pogue was enjoying the confrontation, Kate looked as if a murderer had been brought to justice. Sarah looked pleased, Reid must have hit on her before. Than poor Tyler he didn't know which way to go stuck in the middle, his best friend or me the long lost best friend. He kinda looked cute all confused.

"Are you serious?" he boomed out

"Reid" Caleb hissed at the blond.

"Come on Caleb, this shit happened years ago. Not my fault they cant let go." My vision turned red.

How dare he, after all the shit I went through because of his selfishness. The name calling I endured.

"Dude you might wanna run for your life." Patrick suggested. He knew the bomb was gonna explode its been building for years and finally it burst.

"Where the fuck do you come off Reid?" I hissed standing up. "After all the shit you put me through. The lying. You broke my trust years ago. Now you expect me to just forgive and forget.?" he looked taken back. Tyler was the only one who knew besides Nate.

"You haven't changed still moody and acting like a bitch. Get over it Ri. Your causing a scene. " he hissed. I didn't care that most of Spencer's cafeteria was staring at us.

"Why do you care? You love the drama Garwin always have always will." I picked up my bag next to Nate. "Seriously consider dying Reid. Give me some fucking peace of mind" I stormed out. Stepping out side I took a deep breath.

"Ri Ri?" I recognized the quiet but deep voice.

"Ty?" I turned around bumping into his chest. "I'm sorry Baby Boy. I know he's your best friend but I cant help it." I wrapped my arms around his waist. The warmth omitting off of him was comforting.

Ok bad thought. This was Tyler here, Baby Boy. The little boy who blushed when I kissed his cheek.

"You learn to deal with what Reid's done." I snorted

"Learn to deal or repress it?" he chuckled. "The latter" I just smiled.

"I missed ya" I hugged him tighter. His arms squeezed my shoulders.

"You have no idea how much it hurt me when you left." his voice sounded thicker, heavier.

"Ty I don't wanna fight"

"I know but you meant the most to me." pulling away from him slightly. I felt a lump grow in my throat and my eyes pricked from tears.

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down  
It gets me so_

_  
Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down  
It gets me so _

My heart damn near burst. That lonely throbbing was gone. I have no idea why, but I had a guess.

Tyler was the one I cried to. The one I told all my secrets to(Cause, trust me my own twin would rat me out to my mother).So there is a possibility that Tyler mean more to me than I thought before. I mean sure Tyler was always a cutie to me. His blue eyes weren't like Reid's, they held so much more depth. His spiked brown hair made me wanna run my fingers through it.

I watched his blue orbs drift to my lips. Did he wanna kiss me? Did I wanna kiss him? Yeah, I think I did because before I knew it my face was inching closer to his.

Who'd of thought I'd be in the rainy Massachusetts air about to kiss my best friend who I haven't seen in about 4 years.

_The drops of rain they fall all over  
This awkward silence makes me crazy  
The glow inside burns light upon her  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me  
(this can't be the end)_

Soft warm lips pressed against mine. Amazing. They weren't dry or chapped, but soft and warm. Some type of feeling came over me. Causing me to wrap my arms around Tyler's neck pushing myself up on my tip toes, trying to get closer to him. It was almost like the throb in my chest was never there that my heart never broke.

"Baby Boy? Baby Girl?" FML moment folks. BIG FML momment.

* * *

**Oh cliffy! Songs 'Down' by Blink 182. Review's are Cuppycakes XOXO**


	9. Come Little Children

**Finally its here I'm sorry sorry for the delay. The poem is 'Come Little Children' by the great Edgar Allen Poe**

**I dont own shit.**

**

* * *

**

"Baby Boy? Baby Girl?" We were so fucked. Pulling away from Tyler I looked towards Pogue.

"Ugh. Hey" I forced a smile. He looked at us with wide green eyes as if we were zombies or something. Tyler was blushing a bright red, clearly embarrassed of being caught.

"Shit man. You two? How? I mean when?" he shook his head, looking as if trying to fight off a headache.

"don't hurt your self babe" I giggled. A wide almost evil grin spread across his face.

"Seriously Reid is gonna shit himself. This is gonna be so excellent" I almost expected him to start rubbing his hands together and laughing like a bad villain in a cartoon.

"No!" both Tyler and I yelled. We still clung to one another, my arms around his neck his wrapped around my waist. Maybe putting an inch at most between our bodies.

"Come on! You hate Reid, Ri. The look on his face will be priceless but he'll mope around like a chick." he pleaded "No offense"

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes. "But Pogue this" I removed my hand from Tyler to indicate between him and I. "We don't even know what this is"

"Might wanna let go of Baby Boy" I felt Tyler's arms tighten.

"I just got you back you ain't leaving again" he pouted making me laugh. Pogue watched us carefully, studying us.

"Bell's gonna ring for next period Ty, she's got class with Nate." he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You better let go of her before Reid finds out" Tyler let go slowly as the bell rang.

"I'll see you after next" he kissed my forehead before making his way back into the swarming halls.

"He's always had a thing for you, broke his heart when Reid got you first." Pogue wrapped his arm around my waist form behind. "Wont have to worry about that again though. Well see you later Ri" with that he left me.

I walked the crowded halls making my way to my next period, trying to process what the hell just happened. I kissed my best friend my Tyler.

"Ri earth to Rion. Hello Orion Esme, in there sis?"

"Huh? I snapped out of my trance. A smirking Nate stood in front of me

"Went on vacay Ri?" he laughed ushering me into music.

Our teacher was franticly running about the room in the manor of chicken with his head cut of. Nate and him almost collided when he noticed us. "Or dear. I'm so sorry. You must be James O'Hare's children yes? " I swear my eyebrow's had to be in my hair line.

"Umm yeah." I scooted behind Nate.

"great sit where ever and yeah." seriously this guy was mad creepy.

"Hey Nate." I said once sitting down in a seat in the back "what?"

"_Come little children  
I'll take thee away, into a land  
of Enchantment_

__

Come little children  
the time's come to play  
here in my garden  
of Shadows

Follow sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
through all the pain and  
the Sorrows

Weep not poor children  
for life is this way  
murdering beauty and  
Passions

Hush now dear children  
it must be this way  
to weary of life and  
Deceptions

Rest now my children  
for soon we'll away  
into the calm and  
the Quiet

Come little children  
I'll take thee away, into a land  
of Enchantment

_Come little children  
the time's come to play  
here in my garden  
of Shadows "_

I sang laughing slightly, emitting an chuckle form my twin. "I was thinking the same."

"Hey sexy" I cringed knowing that voice anywhere. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Ugh" I responded as said offender slipped into the seat on my right. "Never seen you before ,new?" he asked. Seriously he didn't see my twin on the left, trying to kill him with his glare?

"Trust me you've seen me before?" I grumbled moving over more towards Nate.

"Really? Whats your name?" I died a little at the thought of having to tell him.

"Orion O'Hare and this is Nathaniel" a look of pure shock come on his face. Seriously I think I just broke Arron Abbott.

Abbott shut his gob the rest of the period. I was walking down the hall with Nate when I ran into Kate and Sarah. "Rion hey" Kate looped her arm through mine. " So where are you and Nate heading?"

"American History." I smiled. I was truly happy to be speaking to Kate. Shes scuffed. "Boo. Sarah and I have gym. I'll see you later though yes?" I nodded.

* * *

**Reviews are cupcakes.**


End file.
